


Cloudy Love

by Anonymous



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor mention sunkyu, hyunjae has a girlfriend, i just have this weird thought and just wanna let it out, theyre chanhee’s bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hyunjae has a girlfriend, but it doesn’t stop milnyu from meeting in the Sundays.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Cloudy Love

**Author's Note:**

> if u hate cheating pls avoid this, i hate cheating too. i was inspired by something (i forgot what it was) back in 2020 and wrote this short thing... I DO NOT ENCOURAGE U TO CHEAT OKAY. self love self love. nothing in this fic is real (thankfully). english is not my first language so watch out for the grammar mistakes, spelling errors and idk.

they’ll always have sex on the sunday, chanhee never ask why because he’s not even sure when this whole thing starts. it’s already a habit of chanhee to open the door when the doorbell rings at 8pm on every sunday. hyunjae is always smiling sweetly when he’s standing at the door looking at chanhee. never once chanhee is not surprised when the older starting to be rough on him or in him because hyunjae is always so sweet and warm, too warm that sometimes it burns. chanhee admit that he likes it, he likes the roughness that hyunjae always let it out on him, chanhee feel useful because he’s able to help hyunjae to clear off his stress that has piled up from the previous week. every monday, if chanhee looks extra happy, that means hyunjae came to him yesterday, as it indirectly means that he’s still useful for the older one. and that’s enough for chanhee, he couldn’t ask for more, not when changmin and sunwoo who are working at the same place as hyunjae told chanhee that hyunjae has a girlfriend who would eat lunch with him or sometimes bring lunchboxes for them every single day. his best friends told him to leave hyunjae, to stop all these but chanhee is too stubborn. “no one is able to help hyunjae if i’m not there,” chanhee looks really lost, pupils wandering around just by thinking that hyunjae would brokedown without him while his best friends caressing his hair, muttering words that chanhee automatically block it out because they’re asking him to leave him. 

chanhee sometimes isn’t sure if hyunjae needs him or chanhee needs hyunjae. he believe it’s mutual. “what are we?” chanhee asked when hyunjae slowly thrust in, hyunjae laughed right beside his ears, “what do you think we are? hm?” chanhee knows, hyunjae is giving him spaces to imagine what are they and that’s enough, they can be whatever they want in chanhee’s mind and he’ll be satisfied as long as hyunjae drops by every sunday even that means hyunjae is going back to his girlfriend every weekday.


End file.
